1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting device, especially to a wafer-type light emitting device having a precisely coated wavelength-converting layer.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional light emitted diode (LED) configuration, it is typical that a fluorescent layer is coated on the LED to convert the wavelengths of emitted lights. As a result, the fluorescent layer is also called a wavelength-converting layer. However, since the amount of the fluorescent layer that is coated is difficult to control precisely, the thickness of the fluorescent layer often becomes too thin or too thick, and hence the production of LEDs will have a lower yield and a higher cost. Consequently, a light emitting device having a precisely coated wavelength-converting layer is needed so as to improve the yield and to lower the production cost.